The present invention relates generally to an x-ray optical system for conditioning an x-ray beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a optical system for reflecting an x-ray beam in two directions.
There are a number of x-ray applications that require the use of a two-dimensional conditioned x-ray beam. For example, medical radiotherapy systems utilize x-ray beams to destroy cancerous tissue, x-ray diffraction or microdiffraction analysis systems channel x-ray radiation at a sample crystal generating a diffraction pattern indicative of a lattice structure, and x-ray fluorescence and spectroscopy systems employ directed and conditioned x-ray beams.
A Kirkpatrick-Baez optical configuration has been proposed to reflect an x-ray beam in two directions independently. In the Kirkpatrick-Baez configuration, at least two optical elements are oriented sequentially so that their meridian axes are perpendicular. Using two parabolic optical elements, a Kirkpatrick-Baez system is capable of capturing radiation from a point source and collimating it into a parallel beam. Equipped with elliptical optics, a Kirkpatrick-Baez system reflects a perfect point image with a point source at its focal point.
More recent developments in the fabrication of multilayer reflective optics have led to further developments in the Kirkpatrick-Baez-type optical systems. For example, a modified Kirkpatrick-Baez system, including the use of sequentially ordered multilayer optics, have been proposed for of inertial confinement fusion.
Although the use of multilayer mirrors in a Kirkpatrick-Baez configuration provides increased efficiency, this type of system is not optimal because mirrors positioned at different distances from the source have different capture angles (i.e., a mirror positioned further from the source has lower efficiency), and, additionally, the beam convergence and image size are different in two planes, resulting in a phenomenon known as anamorphotism.
To improve efficiency and combat anamorphotism, a proposed confocal optical system employs a pair of multilayer mirrors assembled in a side-by-side configuration. The side-by-side Kirkpatrick-Baez multilayer optic is optimal for applications demanding a beam with low convergence. However, there are other applications which tolerate a higher beam convergence or in which convergence is not limited at all. Examples of such applications include micro x-ray fluorescence analysis (MXRF) and medical radiotherapy systems utilizing a convergence x-ray beam to destroy cancerous tissue. These applications demand a high flux, but a multilayer optic has limited capabilities to provide a high capture angle because of its relatively large d-spacing.
Crystals are also capable of reflecting x-rays. Their natural periodic structure, as well as that of multilayer structures, diffracts x-ray according to Bragg's equationnλ=2d sin θ,  (1)where n is the integral number describing the order of reflection, λ is the wavelength of x-rays, and d is the spatial periodicity of the lattice structure of the diffractive element. A so-called Johansson crystal provides precise focusing in the diffraction plane similar to an elliptically graded d-spacing multilayer.
It is noteworthy that crystals have much smaller d-spacing than multilayers. This allows freedom of design on their base x-ray optical elements with a high capture angle. For example, a Johansson crystal may have a theoretical capture angle up to 4θ.
However, crystals have several drawbacks that have heretofore limited their application in certain x-ray related fields. The narrow rocking curve (that is, the angular range over which an element can reflect a parallel beam) of a perfect crystal limits the flux the crystal can utilize from a finite size focal spot. Mosaic crystals have a modest reflectivity and a large penetration depth, which is not favorable in applications requiring sharp focusing.
Both types of crystals have a limited acceptance in the axial plane (plane perpendicular to the diffraction plane), and this acceptance drops significantly when an x-ray is not parallel to the diffraction plane. This last feature makes optical systems with two diffractive elements with small d-spacing and narrow rocking curve ineffective. These limiting factors have heretofore rendered optics having crystal combinations ineffective in particular x-ray applications.
From the above, it is seen that there exists a need for an improved x-ray optical system for conditioning an x-ray beam using crystals.